ekiparyunketsufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ikari Shinryaku
Ikari Shinryaku (侵略怒り''Shinryaku Ikari'') jest jedną z głównych bohaterów książki "Ekipa Ryuketsu - Kill La Kill Side Story", której akcja dzieje się w alternatywnym wszechświecie anime "Kill La Kill". Osobowość Ikari jest zazwyczaj poważna, buntownicza i odważna. Jest chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów, rzadko kiedy uśmiecha się przy ludziach, wyjątkiem jest jej rodzina. Nienawidzi chodzić w skąpnych i ciasnych ubraniach, woli chodzić w luźnych rzeczach. Jest pesymistycznie nastawiona do wszystkiego, lecz czasem miewa sytuacje gdzie musi być nastawiona optymistycznie. Dba o swoich bliskich, poświęca im dużo swojej uwagi i próbuje ich chronić za wszelką cenę. Nie przepada za osobami, które mają się za "lepsze" od niej samej. Za wszelką cenę chce być na tyle silna by zmierzyć się z każdym wyzwaniem jakie napotka na swej drodze. Wygląd Włosy sięgają jej do ramion i są w kolorze czerwieni, wraz z trzema pomarańczowymi pasemkami. Jej oczy są złoto-pomarańczowe. W jej oczach można zauważyć nie tylko barwę jej źrenic, ale i jej energię oraz rządzę walki. Zazwyczaj chodzi w beżowej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami. Wokół kołnierzyka ma zawiązany czerwony krawat w pomarańczowymi i żółtymi paskami. Poniżej nosi szaro granatową spódniczkę i pod nią czarne czarne rajstopy. Nosi bordowe buciki z czarną podeszwą. Gdy ma na sobie Seiketsu, w jej ubiorze dominują barwy ciemnych kolorów. Cały mundurek jest w kolorze granatowym, niczym noc. Na klatce piersiowej znajdują się "oczy" Seiketsu w barwach czerwieni, różu, fioletu i ciemniejszego różu. Pod jego oczami jest zawiązana malinowa chusta. Posiada też ozdobny czerwony pasek - jest on potrzebny, ponieważ łączy górę i dół mundurka. Rękawy są zwykle podwinięte do łokci. Przechodząc niżej, widać że ma dwuwarstwową spódniczkę. Pierwsza warstwa jest w takim samym kolorze co górna część mundurka, lecz druga jest już bardziej ciemniejsza. Obie warstwy mają falbanki. Gdy Ikari jest zsynchronizowana z Kamui Seiketsu, ich wygląd się zmienia. Włosy Ikari unoszą się lekko do góry, pojawia się dużo pomarańczowych pasemek. Natomiast ubranie ma nadal takie same barwy, jak przed przemianą. Jego górna część zaczyna się od szyji aż do rękawiczek, na ramionach znajdują się też lekko zakrzywione "pierścienie". Oczy Seiketsu stają się większe, a na ich górnej krawędzi pojawiają się różowe, bardzo ostre kolce. Na jednym oku ma oderwany malutki kawałek materiału, z niewiadomych przyczyn. Dalsza część kostiumu staje się bardziej skąpa, górna część ubrania kończy się na piersiach, gdzie są przyczepione uchwyty w oby dwóch częściach, górnej i dolnej w kształtach tak rombów, w kolorze szarego różu, dzięki czemu trzyma różowe paski, które łączą też z dolną część ubioru. Spódniczka jest tym razem jedno warstwowa z falbankami. Spód spódniczki jest przyczepiony z długimi kozakami na obcasie, w barwie różu. Na jej kozakach znajduje się warstwa ciemnych falbanek. Forma Seiketsu Nenshō Burēdo - z Seiketsu wyrastają sporej ilości kolce. W niektórych miejscachpojawiają się płomienie. Forma Seiketsu Kūchū-en - jest formą latającą. Oczy Seiketsu stają się większe i służą nosicielowi za skrzydła. Dolna część przypomina rakietę. Gdy Ikari jest zdenerwowana, przechodzi w formę Seiketsu Kontorōm sa rete inai hi - Jej tętno przyspiesza i kieruje się jedynie złością i chęcią zamordowania innych. Jej włosy stają się bardzo ciemne, na jej grzywce pojawiają się ślady krwi, tak samo jest na jej twarzy, cała we krwi. Natomiast jej oczy zmieniają barwę na błękitny włącznie z źrenicami. Cały strój staje się bardziej ciemniejszy i poszarpany oraz wyrastają z niego kolce. Oczy Seiketsu zmieniają się, stają się całe białe i jakby oblane bordową mazią. Jej ręce natomiast zrastają się z dwiema połówkami swojej broni Firey Double Scythe, gdzie zamiast zwykłych rąk, posiada ostrza swojej ognistej kosy. Ostateczna forma Seiketsu Saigo na honō - jest to forma, gdzie strój staje się cały w kolorze jaśniejszej czerwieni przechodzący w ciemny granat. Oczy Seiketsu stają się większe i wokół powstają płomyki. Znikają falbanki z stroju, a w ich miejscu powstają dużej ilości kawałki materiałów łączące obie części stroju. Włosy Ikari natomiast stają się żywym ogniem, czerwień przechodząca w pomarańcz i żółć. Moce i zdolności * Zwiększona kondycja fizyczna - Ikari jest połączona z Żywymi Włóknami (niegdyś częściowo, obecnie całkowicie), przez co ma zwiększone parametry siły, szybkości i wytrzymałości. * Regeneracja - Ikari potrafi zregenerować każdą ranę, pod warunkiem, że nie została ona zadana narzędziem z Żywego Włókna. Tą umiejętność również zawdzięcza Żywym Włóknom. * Pyrokineza - Ikari posiada zdolność generowania i manipulowania ogniem i żarem. Całkowity zakres tej umiejętności jest nieznany. * Prorocze sny - Ikari miewa prorocze sny, tzn. jeśli umrze jakaś bliska jej osoba, śni jej się ona w noc przed śmiercią. Przyczyna posiadania tej umiejętności jest nieznana. Historia Fabuła Początek Ikari po raz pierwszy poznajemy w rozdziale pierwszym ISInT. Dziewczyna słucha muzyki w swoim pokoju, rozmyślając przy tym o swojej przeszłości - głównie o śmierci swojej babci, która zmarła, kiedy Ikari była mała. Na myśl o ukochanej babci Ikari zaczyna płakać. Do pokoju wchodzi Chouko, młodsza siostra Ikari, i usiadłszy obok niej na łóżku, pyta się jej, dlaczego babcia umarła. Ikari odpowiada, że nie wie. Chouko przytula siostrę, po czym również zaczyna płakać. Wkrótce potem do pokoju wchodzą ich rodzice, Iwao i Aiko, i próbują uspokoić dziewczyny. Kilka godzin później Ikari potajemnie wymyka się z domu, biorąc ze sobą kilka rzeczy, w tym breloczek w kształcie kosy. Szybko dociera do mieszkania babci, ale w środku nie znajduje nic wartego uwagi. Zniechęcona wraca do domu. Kiedy jest już blisko mieszkania, słyszy krzyki swojej mamy i siostry. Widzi w oknie nieznaną jej postać wbijającą ostrze w ramię jej ojca. Zdenerwowana i przerażona wbiega do mieszkania, jednak nie znajduje ani sprawcy zamieszania, ani swoich rodziców i Chouko. Jedyne, co zostało po oprawcy, to napis na ścianie, będący wiadomością do jej samej, w której piszący nakazuje jej oddać Kamui Seiketsu i Firey Double Scythe. Dziewczyna pada na olana i czyta napis kilka razy, próbując nie wpaść w szał. Nie wiedząc, co oznaczają obie nazwy, pyta się o to sama siebie, przez przypadek uaktywniając kosę (która nadal znajdowała się w torbie, w formie breloczka). Zaskoczona Ikari wyjmuje kosę i ogląda ją z zaciekawieniem. Dochodzi do wniosku, że musi to być kosa, o którą chodziło porywaczowi. Nagle mnie olśniło - "przynieś Firey Double Scythe"! To o to chodzi? ... Nie jestem pewna, ale sądzę, że tak... A więc zostało mi dowiedzenie się, czym jest "Kamui" i odnalezienie tego całego "Seiketsu". Ikari przez chwilę wymachiwała kosą, zachwycając się nią, jednak szybko uspokaja się i odkłada broń na ziemię. Ta wraca do rozmiarów breloczka. Dziewczyna chowa kosę do kieszeni, po czym idzie do swojego pokoju, gdzie pakuje się do - jak sama założyła - dość długiej podróży. W pewnym momencie zauważa w szafie wystający kawałek papieru, który okazuje się być listem zaadresowanym do jej babci. Autorem wiadomości jest Isshin Matoi. W liście jest mowa o mundurkach, w tym o jednym, który został stworzony dla Ikari. Dziewczyna ma coraz większy mętlik w głowie. Kilka minut później Ikari jest gotowa do wyjścia. Opuszczając dom, zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak ma odnależć swoją rodzinę. Dochodzi do wniosku, że powinna się udać do miejscowości położonej kilka kilometrów dalej od jej osiedla. Seiketsu Po długiej podróży Ikari ma dość jeżdżenia autobusami i jedyne, o czym myśli, to sen. Postanawia odnaleźć budynek, którego adres znajdował się na liście do jej babci. Jakiś czas później znajduje zrujnowany, spalony dom. Dziewczyna wchodzi do środka. Ku jej zdziwieniu, podłoga pod nią zapada się, a ona sama spada piętro niżej, ostatecznie lądując na stercie prześcieradeł. Zdziwiona, zsuwa się na twardy grunt i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Wtem słyszy cichy szelest. Dziewczyna wyjmuje kosę i ją aktywuje, gotowa do obrony. Zauważa coś pod pobliskim kocem, szybko więc odkrywa koc za pomocą kosy. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, osobą powodującą hałas okazuje się być mundurek. Nie taki zwyczjany mundurek - sam mówi i się porusza. Zaskoczona Ikari cofa się kilka kroków, ostatecznie upadając na ziemię. Zdenerwowana krzyczy na mundurek. Ten próbuje ją uspokoić. Przedstawia się jako Kamui Seiketsu. Ikari przypomina sobie o wiadomości od porywacza i natychmiast kojarzy fakty. Pokazuje Seiketsu swoją kosę. Ten od razu ją rozpoznaje i wyjaśnia dziewczynie jej funkcje. Tłumaczy jej również, czym są Kamui. Po krótkiej rozmowie Ikari dochodzi do wniosku, że wypadałoby wydostać się z piwnicy. Seiketsu proponuje założenie go. Dziewczyna na początku się sprzeciwia, jednak - nadal niepewnie - akceptuje propozycję. Następnie, używając rozłożonej na dwie części kosy, udaje jej się wspiąć na górę przez szyb, którym wpadła. Po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię Seiketsu pyta Ikari, gdzie zamierza się udać. Ta wspomina o Akademii Honnouji. Relacje Pojawiła się w Cielawostki * Kocha lato. * Nie cierpi jesieni. * Kocha króliki i zające. Kiedy miała 8 lat, sama miała własnego królika. * Nienawidzi węży. * Boi się samotności. * Chcialaby być kimś znanym w przyszłości. * Nie cierpi matematyki oraz fizyki. * Nie cierpi pomidorów, natomiast uwielbia takoyaki. Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ekipa Ryunketsu